


Amnesia

by SeleneGray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneGray/pseuds/SeleneGray
Summary: Severus tiene un accidente y pierde la memoria la semana antes de su boda con Harry.Qué hará Harry al respecto?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 18
Collections: Snape Bigbang 2019





	Amnesia

Disclaimer: los personajes no me perteneces, son de J. K. Rowling.  
Disclaimer 2: en este fanfic están vivos todos los que J. K. Rowling mató :x Lo siento, quiero que sea lo más amigable posible.

**Amnesia**

Harry estaba muy feliz. Realmente muy feliz.

¿Cuándo, durante toda su adolescencia, se había sentido tan realizado y con la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto?

Bueno, quizás solo cuando había ido a buscar los Horrocruxes. No durante la búsqueda en sí, que había sido una tortura… En fin.

¡Se iba a casar!

Si bien al principio la relación había sido un poco complicada, habían logrado solventar sus diferencias (que, a fin de cuentas, no eran muchas), y hacer que la familia de Harry se sintiera cómoda con su decisión. No había sido fácil, corría mucha agua bajo el puente.

Las personas que más mal se lo habían tomado, sin sorpresas, habían sido Sirius Black, su padrino y Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo. Ninguno de los entendía qué le veía a su ex-Profesor de Pociones. Bueno, ellos no habían compartido tanto con él, para ese entonces, así que comprendía sus puntos de vista. Por un lado, Sirius había sido un bully con Snape, aunque luego Snape devolviera las afrentas, según él, porque era lo correcto (no se iba a dejar hacer bullying por un perro sarnoso, no?). Y, por otro lado, estaba Ron, a quien Snape le había hecho la vida a cuadritos, pero así había sido con todos los alumnos, así que esa razón no tenía mucho peso. Snape no iba a cambiar porque había encontrado al amor de su vida, ¿qué esperaban?

Se rió entre dientes.

Quizás eso era lo que más amaba de aquel hombre, seguía siendo él mismo pese a todas las circunstancias: la guerra había terminado hace años, pero él no dejaba nunca de estar muy atento a todo lo que le rodeaba, tampoco había dejado de ser un bastardo, si bien seguía tratando mal a sus alumnos, ya no era tanto como antes, o eso creía Harry.

Snape había presenciado muchas atrocidades cometidas por la serpiente-Horrocrux de Voldemort, pero lo que realmente lo había decidido a crear un antídoto había sido el incidente que involucraba a Arthur Weasley.

Invirtió mucho tiempo en eso, no era fácil adquirir el veneno de Nagini sin hacer sospechar al Señor Tenebroso, aunque Nagini era alimentada asiduamente, lo que le facilitaba esa tarea. El verdadero problema era que Nagini no era una serpiente normal; Snape tenía sus sospechas sobre la verdadera naturaleza del animal, pero casi no habían registros de ese tipo de criaturas, mucho menos criaturas vivas como esa.

No había sido fácil.

Desde que había logrado hacer un antídoto que siempre tenía reservas y mantenía un frasco siempre en su poder, por si llegaba a pasar lo peor. Nunca pensó que ‘lo peor’ sería ser él mismo mordido en el cuello numerosas veces. Temió morir, si sobrevivía incluso planeó abandonar el mundo mágico e irse a vivir a alguna cabaña con vista al mar.

Pero todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando se enamoró del mocoso-que-vivió-y-triunfó.

Al comienzo había sido algo relativamente paulatino, Harry se encargaba de cuidarlo y de llevarle las pociones que requería. No había espacio suficiente en la enfermería del castillo y él no quería ir a San Mungo a pasar su convalecencia, prefería un lugar privado y reconfortante como lo eran sus propios aposentos.

Fue entonces que comprendió que no eran tan distintos. Ambos habían vivido infancias miserables y, aunque nunca lo admitiría a viva voz, Harry no era para nada como su padre. Así fue como comenzaron a entablar conversaciones civilizadas. Todos los días durante su tiempo de recuperación hablaron sobre sus miedos, expectativas, sueños. Sobre sus pasados, sus deseos del futuro. Sobre el presente y lo que no había sido.

Si Severus creyera en el amor verdadero, describiría así el suyo.

Pero él no creía en esas cosas cursis, así que muchas veces no comprendía qué veía en él Harry. Es cierto que se complementaban bastante bien. Que muchos aspectos en sus vidas eran muy parecidos y, que otros, eran diametralmente opuestos. Quizás era todas estos aspectos combinados los que hacían de su relación una relación tan hermosa.

Ahora los dos enseñaban en Hogwarts.

Mientras se recuperaban, ambos física como mentalmente, Harry le había dicho que su sueño era ser Profesor. A él, ciertamente, le apasionaban las Artes Oscuras, pero por el mocoso podía seguir enseñando sobre su otra pasión, las pociones, si es que se daba la oportunidad. Con la suerte de Potter le sorprendería si no fuera el caso.

Entonces, McGonagall, la Directora, les pidió a ambos ser docentes de Hogwarts. Severus como Profesor de Pociones y Jefe de Casa de Slytherin, y Harry como Profesor de DCAO y Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor.

Estuvieron juntos un tiempo y decidieron construir una casa en el valle de Godric. Lejos de donde estaban las ruinas de la casa de los Potter.

La casa era de dos pisos, estilo gótico, espaciosa. Las paredes eran negras y lustrosas, los muebles de colores oscuros y sobrios. Harry le había insistido con la idea de construir un Laboratorio de Pociones, en donde debería ir el sótano. Por supuesto que Severus estaba complacido con la idea, pero no lo quería admitir.

Tenía cuatro habitaciones, la principal, dos secundarias y una para invitados. Cuatro baños, dos en cada piso, además de sala de juegos de mesa, biblioteca, sala de dibujos, sala de música. Tenían todo lo que alguien podría desear. Después de todo, ambos querían continuar con el linaje de sus respectivas familias. Por supuesto, habían hablado mucho de eso, pero los distintos proyectos personales de cada uno impedían que esos planes se completaran.

Era en su laboratorio donde se dedicaba a hacer pociones más peligrosas o más innovadoras. No es que no tuviera confianza en las instalaciones de Hogwarts, sino que ésta, al ser su casa, le daba una tranquilidad superior. Él supervisaba todos los pasos por los que sus ingredientes pasaban e incluso podía darse el tiempo de agregar pasos adicionales de supervisión, al ser un espacio controlado. Por lo tanto, si hubiese un error, sería un error de él mismo. Tampoco admitiría la profunda tranquilidad que le brindaba hacer pociones en su propia casa. Era un sentimiento inexplicable para él.

Nunca pensó que podría llegarse a sentir así y agradecía al mocoso, desde el fondo de su alma, por haberle dado la oportunidad de amar y ser amado de esta manera.

Aunque con cada día que se acercaba al tan esperado evento, menos paciencia le quedaba. No entendía cómo Harry había podido tolerar la falta de privacidad todos estos años. ¡Todos los años! Y él pensaba que el mocoso gustaba de eso, ja. En ese entonces no entendía lo equivocado que estaba. Y habían días en los que quería viajar al pasado para pegarse por lo estúpido que había sido.

Eran finales de Julio, faltaba solo una semana para el tan esperado evento y sentía que los nervios no lo dejaban ni comer tranquilo.

Había consultado con Hermione, su mejor amiga, si era normal sentirse así, ella se había casado con Ron, mejor amigo de ambos, así que era más experta en el tema. Ella le respondió con un “francamente, Harry, ¿qué creías? ¡Es una ocasión especial para ambos! Y para todos los que invitados también”, había agregado casi en un susurro.

En ese momento no lo había entendido, pero con los preparativos casi listos, se hacía cada vez más claro: ¡el niño-que-vivió-y-venció se iba a casar con el ex-Mortífago y su ex-Profesor de Pociones!

Era algo que no tenía precedentes en el mundo mágico.

Si bien el matrimonio entre especies y del mismo sexo no era motivo de discriminación, el revuelo que rodeaba su boda era por motivos muy distintos. Todas las personas estaban alborotadas por algo más ‘visual’, se respiraba un atmósfera de “la bella se casa con la bestia”. Se rió ante eso, ya que él no consideraba a Severus para nada feo, es más: su porte, sus rasgos, su voz, su nariz, incluso, le parecían aristocráticos. No obstante, no podría negar que la presentación personal no era el fuerte de su novio, pero para alguien que pasaba más de ocho horas diarias preparando pociones, la presentación era lo último en lo que debía preocuparse.

Para Harry, ser el foco de atención no era un problema, había sido así desde su infancia. Se acostumbró aún más con el revuelo que iba causando a lo largo de los años y el Torneo de los tres Magos fue la copa que rebalsó el vaso. O quizás fue la muerte de Voldy, en fin, le molestaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, para Severus… digamos que no lo estaba llevando muy bien. Podría verse relativamente calmado en público (o lanzando miradas asesinas por doquier), pero llegando a casa se desquitaba con un buen tantrum sobre la privacidad y el espacio personal. Harry, por supuesto, siempre estaba ahí para calmarlo: no era su culpa reaccionar de esa manera.

Debido a eso tenían que hacer los arreglos de la boda a las horas más descabelladas o con el extremo cuidado, pero nunca faltaba el paparazzi entrometido que se las arreglaba para sacar una foto en el momento menos oportuno.

Por eso, nadie se sorprendió cuando comenzaron a aparecer periodistas inconscientes a lo largo de todo Londres (tanto mágico como muggle), sin cámaras, éstas llegaban después a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, sin rollo. Los paparazzis más insistentes ya habían tomado toda clase de precauciones, los más prudentes habían comprendido el mensaje y habían dejado en paz a la -aunque nadie lo creyera- feliz pareja.

Este era uno de esos días en los que se habían levantado horriblemente temprano para ir a seleccionar el sabor definitivo del Pastel de Bodas, estaban entre varios, pero el preferido de ambos era el de chocolate negro y café. Luego de más de dos horas de degustación, pasando por más de 100 sabores, entre ellos vainilla, menta, selva negra, naranja, frutos del bosque, café, gran duke, etc. Se decantaron por los que eran sus favoritos de antemano: café y chocolate negro.

Como habían comido tanto durante la degustación no desayunaron y cada uno fue a despejar su mente a su propia manera. Es por esto que, cuando Harry sintió una fuerte explosión en el piso inferior, corrió apresuradamente a ver de qué se trataba.

Severus siempre se jactaba de no tener accidentes ya que, al ser uno de los mejores Maestros de Pociones, sabía cómo interactuaban los ingredientes entre sí, además de lo cómodo que se sentía con su laboratorio en su propia casa. En la mente de Severus tener un accidente en su propia casa sería un insulto a su reputación y a su inteligencia.

Por lo mismo, es que Harry sentía que algo estaba realmente muy mal.

Su sentimiento de pesadez aumentó con lo que vio una vez llegó al piso inferior: Severus yacía en el piso, entre bañado por el líquido azul viscoso (probablemente de la poción que estaba preparando) y con clara evidencia de que, efectivamente, había ocurrido una explosión. Su cara negra, sus cejas quemadas, al igual que la ropa, distaban mucho de lo prolijo que Snape era para vestirse.

Habían rastros del accidente por todo su cuerpo.

Corrió a su lado. No supo si moverlo sería adecuado, así que se Harry llamó inmediatamente a San Mungo.

Luego de lo que describiría como las dos horas más largas de su vida, un medimago le informó de la situación: Severus había sufrido una concusión, pero no sabían qué consecuencias podría tener la poción con la que había tenido el accidente. No podían descomponer los ingredientes de la poción hasta su mínima parte, así que no sabían cómo interactuaban los ingredientes entre sí y, peor, no sabían las secuelas con las que podría quedar Snape, mucho menos hacer algún tipo de antídoto. Tendrían que esperar a que Severus despertara y, de hacerlo bien, que los ayudara él mismo con la situación.

Harry se veía desarreglado y con los ojos rojos. Cualquiera que los hubiese visto esa mañana, durante la degustación de tortas y ahora mismo, habría pensado que eran dos personas distintas.

Los medimagos iban y venían de la habitación donde estaba Snape. Hasta que solo quedó uno adentro, Harry supuso que era quien llevaba el caso. Tenía miedo de preguntar, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Tenía que saber:

—¿Y-y qué pasará si despierta mal? ¿La poción no tiene efectos secundarios visibles?

El medimago lo miró con compasión. Todo el mundo mágico sabía de su boda… Mejor dicho, sería raro que alguien no supiera. El medimago le respondió con paciencia.

—No, no ha evidenciado ningún efecto secundario, y ha respondido bien a todos los exámenes que le hemos hecho. Es decir, no hay pérdida de conciencia además de lo evidente, no hay daño neurológico tampoco. Lamentablemente, tenemos que esperar a que despierte para saber si presenta algún síntoma o signo adicional. Ahora mismo, es recomendable dejarlo dormir, todo indica que su núcleo mágico lo está protegiendo.

—Gracias, señor…

—White, Ignotus White. Si ocurre cualquier cambio, no dude en llamarme o hacerme saber. Puede pasar a ver a su novio.

—Gracias, Señor White.

Durante otras dos horas no hubo cambios en Snape. Ron, Hermione, Albus y bueno, toda la familia Weasley habían llegado a ver cómo se encontraba. Pero Snape no parecía querer, o poder, despertar.

Yacía más pálido de lo habitual. Ya le habían curados las heridas y le habían dado una poción para recuperar su vello facial, no es que fuera importante para Harry. Más bien, le preocupaba que llevara tantas horas inconsciente. Es cierto que había sido un accidente bastante violento, pero Snape había sobrevivido la mordida de un Maledictus, ¡por las barbas de Merlín!

El horario de visitas había terminado hacía un rato cuando Severus comenzó a despertar. Harry casi no podía contener las lágrimas de alegría. Abrazó a Severus con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

 _¡Por fin había despertado! ¡Y se veía bien!_ , pensó. Hasta que escuchó algo que se sintió como un balde de agua fría.

—Potter… —dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras, no fue con desprecio, pero claramente no estaba cómodo con la situación —¿Qué diablos está haciendo?

Harry sintió, al mismo tiempo, unos brazos que lo alejaban, _¿¡realmente estaba pasando esto!?_ Entonces recordó que el Señor White le había advertido de las posibles consecuencias adversas que tendría el golpe, sin ni siquiera mencionar lo que podría provocar la poción con la que Snape estaba experimentando, eso era algo que no podrían predecir.

—S-soy yo, Se-Snape —. Se mordió la lengua. Severus lo estaba mirando como si estuviera loco, su boca curvandose en una sonrisa cruel, Harry sabía que estaba pensando una despiadada respuesta a su intervención, así que continuó hablando —Tuvo un accidente en su Laboratorio de Pociones, como no había nadie más cerca, lo traje yo mismo hasta acá; está en San Mungo. Recibió un golpe realmente fuerte en su cabeza… Uh, además, estaba experimentando con una poción y ni los medi-brujos, ni yo, sabemos qué efectos secundarios pueda presentar.

Levantó la mirada para ver la expresión de Severus. Quería saber si podía continuar. Harry casi se perdió una cascada de emociones que le dieron vida a la pálida piel de Snape, entre sorpresa, preocupación, duda, para luego sustituirla por su máscara de indiferencia habitual, o que Snape creía habitual.

Snape estudió detenidamente a Potter durante unos segundos, no vio mentira en sus facciones.

—¿Provocó usted el accidente, Señor Potter?

—¿Por qué? —respondió Harry con precaución.

—Para saber si lo debo denunciar a quien corresponda —. Harry lo miró ceñudo antes de responder.

—¡Señor, por supuesto que no fue mi culpa! ¿Se-Señor Snape, no recuerda nada de… mí?

Ahora Snape lo miró ceñudo. _¿De qué estaría hablando? ¡Por supuesto que recordaba!_ Pero la expresión dolida de Potter hacía que, de alguna manera, le doliera el corazón a él. Respondió más ácidamente de lo que esperaba, sin darse cuenta.

—Ahora está siendo un idiota. Por supuesto recuerdo que vivimos juntos. Lo que no entiendo es cómo pasó —dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos tratando de hacer memoria. No podía entender qué había pasado. ¿El accidente? Solo recordaba estar preparando una poción que no debería presentar un riesgo, relajándose… ¿Relajándose por qué?

Lo último que recordaba es haber ido a su laboratorio. Una parte de él se sentía realmente en una nube cuando lo hizo, pero había otra que estaba un poco molesta. Si tan solo pudiera recordar los detalles…

Tampoco recordaba qué poción estaba intentando crear. Sabía, también, que eso era de suma importancia si quería solucionar este problema. Simplemente no podía recordar nada importante.

Una bruma envolvía sus recuerdos y emociones y los hacía difíciles de acceder. El problema es que sentía que estaban ahí, al alcance de su mano pero, al mismo tiempo, inalcanzables. Frunció aún más el ceño con el esfuerzo. Se llevó sus dedos al puente de la nariz. Qué raro…

_Oh._

_Mierda._

—Uhm, mejor le avisaré al Señor White…

—¿A quién? —Severus seguía pensando a toda velocidad. No recordaba qué poción había estado tratando de crear, pero eso no le impedía pensar en una variedad limitada de ingredientes que tenían efectos sobre la memoria, otra variedad que tenía efectos sobre las emociones y cómo estos interactuaban entre sí. Al mismo tiempo de los posibles ingredientes que interactuaban con esos. No era una lista larga, pero también eran muy raros. Así que existía la posibilidad de que estuviera tratando de crear alguna Poción más accesible. Eso ya hacía que la lista subiera de una manera alarmante. No podría saber de manera expedita qué había provocado todo esto. ¡Demonios!, pensó.

—Al Señor White, el medimago que nos está atendiendo.

—¿Nos? —Severus no entendía nada. ¿Se había perdido alguna explicación mientras pensaba en su lista de ingredientes? _No, imposible_. No es que se tuviera en alta estima, pero era bastante consciente de sus capacidades cognitivas. No sería difícil para él prestar atención mientras pensaba en varias cosas paralelamente.

Harry lo miró con pánico.

—Y-yo… —Severus lo miraba con atención.

Con _demasiada_ atención.

—Ah, veo que nuestro Maestro de Pociones despertó. —Por suerte para Harry, el Señor White había llegado justo a tiempo.

Sin saber qué tanto recordaba Severus, era complicado para Harry saber qué o cómo responderle. Cuando Severus le había dicho Potter, de alguna manera inexplicable se había sentido como el joven estudiante de Gryffindor que era reprendido por su Profesor de Pociones otra vez.

—Me gustaría que me dijera que es lo último que recuerda, Señor Snape.

Snape se esforzó un poco más en recordar. Pero mientras más se esforzaba, más nebuloso sentía los recuerdos que tenían relación con su vida cotidiana.

Suspiró frustrado.

—Solo puedo recordar que estaba tratando de crear una nueva Poción. No puedo recordar para qué o por qué. Tampoco puedo recordar qué sucedió después. —frunció el ceño y miró a Harry, no sabía por qué, pero su voz fue extrañamente amable cuando prosiguió:—Tampoco puedo recordar qué estaba haciendo antes. De hecho, Señor White, no puedo recordar muchas cosas que corresponden a mi vida cotidiana, como mis horarios de almuerzo, desayuno y cena. Tampoco recuerdo por qué vivo con el Señor Potter… —iba a seguir, pero el rostro de Potter se volvió aún más pálido, el Señor White, en cambio, enmascaró bastante bien su sorpresa. Snape entrecerró los ojos.

El medimago carraspeó antes de continuar:

—No se preocupe, Señor Snape. Debe ser el efecto secundario del golpe. Lamentablemente, temo decirle que nuestros Pocionistas no son tan diestros como usted, así que no hemos logrado separar cada uno de los ingredientes. Es más, me temo que no sabemos cuáles podrían ser los efectos secundarios de la poción. Así que tómelo con calma, quizás estemos lidiando con algo más complicado que una simple concusión. —dijo mientras le daba una tranquilizadora mirada tanto a él como a Potter.

Severus no podía dejar de sentir molestia por las miradas que el Señor White le lanzaba a Potter. No quería ahondar mucho en ese sentimiento, pero era algo que le desagradaba profundamente.

—Señor Potter, le voy a pedir que se quede monitoreando al Señor Snape. Cada dos horas quiero que le pregunte su nombre, dónde vive, en qué trabaja y qué día es. Si puede recordar quién es el Ministro de Magia actual y el Director de Hogwarts, mucho mejor.

Harry lo miró preocupado antes de preguntar:  
—Incluso si está durmiendo… es decir, ¿debo despertarlo?

—Sí. No se preocupe, estoy seguro que la compañía será amena. —le respondió el Señor White con una sonrisa —Bueno, me retiro. Si ocurre algo, no duden en llamarme.

Snape los miró con ojos entornados. Sabía de las medidas de precaución para con alguien que había sufrido una concusión, pero eso no significaba que le gustara la idea de ser despertado cada dos horas. Suspiró. No había remedio, era algo que tenía que hacerse. Pero si podía convencer a Potter de que no lo necesitaba…

Miró a Ha-Potter, _¡demonios! ¿De dónde salía eso?_ Para leer su expresión. Harry estaba un poco asustado. _Bien, eso le ayudaría con su autoimpuesta misión nocturna_. Una sonrisa Slytherin adornó sus labios.

Estaba a punto de comenzar su operación cuando la expresión de Harry cambió a una de dolor, casi como si quisiera llorar.

 _Será una noche larga_ , pensó, acomodándose en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos. No entendía por qué, pero solo ver eso había hecho que le doliera un poco el pecho. _¿Sería otro efecto secundario de la poción?_

—¿Todo bien, Potter?

Harry le sonrió nerviosamente a Severus. El dolor de Snape cedió un poco.

Harry no quería sentirse así, después de todo, había sido un accidente, pero con Severus sin recordar su relación… Era difícil para él no sentirse abatido, triste, preocupado, incluso sentía un poco de rabia. No entendía por qué estas cosas le pasaban a él.

Severus se acomodó con naturalidad y comenzó a hacerle preguntas de su vida cotidiana, tratando de esclarecer las cosas que no podía recordar con claridad.

El Slytherin sentía cierta nostalgia, pero no era capaz de recordar la razón. Sin embargo, era un sentimiento cálido y acogedor. Aunque fuera con Potter, se sentía bastante cómodo. Eso lo llevaba a preguntarse, _¿por qué diablos estaba viviendo con él?_ De entre todas las personas con las que se imaginaba viviendo, Potter era el último en la lista… Bueno, penúltimo si consideraban al perro sarnoso de Sirius Black. De alguna manera sentía que esa respuesta era la clave. Todos sus recuerdos cotidianos estaban nublados, y sus recuerdos cotidianos debían ser con Potter. Vivían juntos, ¿no?

Oh.

¿Quizás tenía una pareja y la poción había borrado los recuerdos de ella o él? No, imposible. Habría estado ahí, con Potter, esperando para que recuperara la consciencia. ¿O quizás estaba de viaje por su trabajo? No.

Él simplemente no era de las personas a las que les gustara, o quisieran, estar en pareja. Prefería administrar su tiempo de formas más útiles.

Lamentablemente, el mocoso fue mucho menos que esclarecedor. Después de lo que Snape sintió como una agradable conversación (para Harry fue mucho más un interrogatorio), Snape solo pudo sacar tres conclusiones: Potter no había mejorado nada la manera en que respondía preguntas, desde sus años de escolar; al parecer, Potter no estaba mucho mejor que él, su rostro pálido y nervioso indicaban que realmente había vivido un susto de muerte con su accidente, lo que lo complacía secretamente. Y, si Potter no quería responder, simplemente no lo hacía, eso lo enervaba y enorgullecia a partes iguales, tampoco sabía por qué.

Se increpó mentalmente. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan complaciente consigo mismo? No es como si pudiera hacer algo con esa maldita niebla, tampoco, se respondió rápidamente. Pero, siendo sincero, tenía que reconocer que se sentía más blando. ¿Este era el Severus Snape post-guerra, sin preocupaciones? No sabía si le gustaba o no, pero si había permitido el cambio, entonces, sin duda, no le molestaba para nada. Aún así, seguía siendo él mismo.

Al igual que el joven que tenía delante.

Seguía siendo el terco muchacho que había conocido hace muchos años. Además de amable y preocupado. Eso despertaba sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Sentimientos que no tenía la energía de analizar, tampoco es que fuera a ser posible.

Harry lo instó a dormir las siguientes dos horas, pero Snape tenía otros planes.  
Siguieron conversando hasta que la luz del alba se filtró por las grandes ventanas.

—Bueno, Señor, creo que podemos decir que está relativamente bien de su concusión.  
—dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que me salvó, Potter? —Harry rió ante eso, quitándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano.

—Claro que no, solo hice lo que cualquier persona haría…

—Ah, el complejo de salvador se le está subiendo a la cabeza —lo interrumpió Snape con una media sonrisa.

Harry sintió cómo su corazón se hinchaba antes de responder:

—Retiro lo anterior. Sí, lo salvé, Señor. Debo admitir que se siente bastante bien ser el que salva de vez en cuando, considerando cuántas veces ha salvado mi vida. Ésta ni siquiera alcanza a saldar una décima parte de mi deuda. —dijo Harry sonriendo aún más ampliamente si era posible.

Severus lo miró asombrado. No recordaba que se trataran con tanta familiaridad, al menos no de manera consciente. Pero, ¿acaso no había sido así toda la noche? Meneó su cabeza negativamente.

—Los jóvenes de ahora no conocen el respeto por los adultos —pero al mirar a Harry pudo ver que éste no había tomado tan bien sus palabras. Fue por un segundo, pero pudo ver el dolor atravesando las facciones del menor.

—Yo…

—Perdón, Ha-Potter, yo no… —Severus frunció el ceño, ¿por qué se estaba disculpando?

Harry sonrió triste, pero amablemente. Severus quería golpearse, al mismo tiempo que sentía que debería terminar su oración. Pero él solo miró a Potter, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Sus sentimientos conscientes estaban luchando contra algo dentro de él, algo que la niebla no quería dejar salir.

_¡Demonios!_

—Está bien, Señor, solo estoy un poco cansado.

Oh. Ahora Severus se sentía culpable. Definitivamente necesitaba sus recuerdos de vuelta. Se sentía vulnerable, perdido y desorientado. Su cabeza le decía que actuara de cierta manera, pero algo lo instaba a actuar de maneras muy distintas.

Habían demasiadas cosas que no entendía y que Potter no estaba dispuesto a decirle. ¿Dumbledore o alguno de los Weasleys le responderían sus preguntas? Probablemente los Weasleys, siempre y cuando lo hiciera mientras estuvieran con la guardia baja. Dumbledore era demasiado astuto para siquiera responder sin haber entendido la situación actual.

Sentía un incipiente dolor de cabeza abrirse camino a través de la parte posterior de su cráneo. Esperaba que estos efectos secundarios, ya sea de la poción o su concusión, pasaran rápidamente. No llevaba ni un día así y ya sentía que quería su vida de vuelta.

—Potter, vámonos. —dijo Snape con tono urgente, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—Yo no haría nada irracional, si fuera ustedes. —El Señor White entró en su habitación con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Harry frunció el ceño. Casteó un rápido tempus para saber la hora.

—Pe-pero… —comenzó a farfullar. Eran pasadas las 7, el medimago no debería haber llegado hasta, al menos, una hora después.

—Tuve un presentimiento, todos sabemos cómo es el Maestro de Pociones, Severus Snape, así que me vine en cuanto desperté —sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo el medimago. —¿Ha recuperado la memoria? —esta pregunta se la hizo mirando a Harry, más que a Severus.

Esto volvió a encender las alarmas internas de Snape. _¡Quería respuestas! ¡Quería saber qué pasaba! ¿En qué se había metido a sí mismo con el accidente?_

—No. —dijo Harry tratando de enmascarar la pena que sentía.

Snape entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, señor Potter, no se preocupe. Señor Snape, probablemente durante la semana vuelva su memoria… Si no es así, entonces por favor, vengan a verme. Aunque, como les dije anteriormente, lamentablemente no sabemos qué podría ser la poción con la que estaba experimentando. Si se siente en condiciones, durante los siguientes días, por favor, revise su Laboratorio e identifique, en la medida de lo posible, los ingredientes. Sinceramente, eso es algo que espero pueda realizar. Si sus recuerdos no vuelven…

—Entonces sería la única posibilidad… Encontrar un antídoto —terminó Snape sombríamente.

—Así es. Si lo desean, pueden retirarse luego del desayuno. Señor Potter, no obstante, recuerde mantener vigilado al Señor Snape. Avísenme si presenta mareo, pérdida de conciencia, vértigo o pérdida de memoria repetidamente. —Ambos lo miraron con la misma expresión de pánico.—Sí, debido a la concusión, puede presentar más pérdida de memoria, solo a corto plazo, sin embargo.

Snape miró a Harry y notó que éste lo miraba. La máscara del primero en cualquier lado, menos en su lugar.

—Claro que nos iremos después de desayuno, Potter, no aguanto ni un minuto más encerrado aquí. —dijo Snape desdeñosamente.

El desayuno comenzó como una comida silenciosa. Cada uno de los presentes lidiando con sus propios problemas.

Por un lado, el joven mago atormentado pensando en que esto, sin duda, solo le podía pasar a él. ¿Quién más podría no tener su “final felices por siempre”? ¿Acaso era alguna especie de castigo divino por todos los errores que cometió? Sacudió la cabeza. No, de seguro había sido eso, solo un accidente. Aún así, maldijo su suerte. Lo único que siempre quiso después de derrotar a Voldemort, era vivir en paz. Y aquí estaba él, con su novio en el Hospital, sin que el novio recordara que se casaría en 6 días. Lo peor, sin embargo, es que estaba casi seguro que los síntomas que Severus presentaba eran debido a la poción fallida. Si no podía recordar los ingrediente, ¿entonces cómo haría un antídoto? ¿Cómo lo recordaría? ¿Tendría que enamorarlo de nuevo?

Por otro lado, el ex-Mortífago pensaba en qué pasaría si seguía teniendo problemas de memoria. ¿Tendría que dejar de trabajar como Maestro de Pociones? No. Agitó la cabeza. La poción, ahora estaba más seguro, solo había afectado los recuerdos que albergaban emociones profundas. Así que, aunque amara trabajar con sus pociones, estos recuerdos no se veían afectados por su problema. Eso, sin embargo, no excluía el hecho de que una parte muy importante de él mismo, se había perdido junto a esos recuerdos. ¿Qué era eso que no podía recordar? Era algo muy importante, si consideraba el hecho de cómo la “niebla” nublaba sus recuerdos al intentar conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta, y a otras similares.

No queriendo pensar en eso aún, Snape decidió seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes de desayunar.

—Entonces, si me memoria no me falla, aún trabajo como Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts, ¿no?

—S-sí —le respondió Harry con evidente sorpresa, casi dejando caer su taza de té.

—No me mires así, Potter. Solo los recuerdos con una potente carga emocional son inaccesibles para mí en este estado, —dijo señalándose de manera general con su mano izquierda. Con la derecha se sirvió otro sorbo de su té, y continuó —. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo? Señor —agregó lo último luego de una pausa. ¿Cómo le explicaba que no había renunciado a su cargo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, por él, por el amor que se tenían y porque, ni aunque él mismo no se lo creyese, le gustaba enseñar? Su mano comenzó a temblar de manera peligrosa, así que dejó su taza en su platillo —. Eeh…

—Ah, su elocuencia sigue siendo envidiable —dijo Snape con una media sonrisa —Entonces, ¿por qué no responde esa pregunta? Tampoco ha respondido ninguna pregunta sobre las cosas que hago o dejo de hacer en mi tiempo libre o de por qué no puedo recordar mi vida cotidiana, las cosas que hago después de clases, ¡ni siquiera entre clases! No ha respondido ni una sola pregunta que nos pueda ayudar a resolver este problema. —le dijo lo último mortalmente serio y mortalmente grave.

Harry no sabía qué decir. Tampoco iba a llegar el Señor White a salvarlo, como la última vez. Severus tenía razón, él no le había dicho nada sobre ellos.

Había luchado y vencido, al mago tenebroso -autoproclamado- más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ¡podía con esto! Podía decirle la verdad al amor de su vida y, de paso, ordenar un poco el caos en el que estaba.

Cuadró los hombros y dijo:

—La verdad es... que vivimos juntos porque...

—Oh, Severus, Harry, buenos días. Qué bueno verlos tan animados desde tan temprano. Oh, mi buen muchacho, sé que te sorprende verme tan temprano por aquí, pero oí que Severus había despertado, y no podía perdermelo, ¿no? —le dijo a Harry mientras le pasaba unos dulces de limón en la mano.

—Señor…

—Ya te he dicho que me llames Albus, mi niño. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo?

—Albus, no lo esperábamos por aquí tan temprano.

—Y es por eso que tenía que venir. —le dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba. El brillo en sus ojos más deslumbrante que nunca.

Ambos jóvenes magos lo miraban con sorpresa.

—Albus…

—Severus, sé que te sientes desorientado, perdido e inseguro. Pero confía en tus instintos, al fin y al cabo, ellos te han mantenido con vida más del tiempo que ambos aceptábamos como admisible —le dijo Albus con una mirada significativa.

Severus asintió. Eso tenía mucho sentido para él. No entendía por qué, ni para qué, pero el Director, su padre adoptivo, había llegado justo en el momento indicado. A darle un consejo, por sobre todas las cosas. Él lo conocía más que nadie -o eso pensaba él-, así que obviamente su consejo era bien recibido y sería bien aprovechado.

—Ah, sí, ¿interrumpí algo? Bueno, no importa, si quieren hablar pueden hacerlo cuando gusten. Después de todo, viven juntos, ¿no? —Albus miró a, desde su perspectiva, ambos jóvenes magos.

—Recién le pregunté a Potter un par de cosas que parece incapaz de responder —miró a Harry peligrosamente, iba a continuar, pero Albus levantó su mano, tomando la palabra e impidiendo que los jóvenes siguieran con su discurso.

—Severus, él responderá cuando crea que sea correcto hacerlo. Sabes qué tan obstinado puede ser, ¿por qué fuerzas sus respuestas? Sabes tan bien como yo que, a menos que esté preparado, no hará nada que no quiera.

Severus asintió pensativamente.

—Lo siento, Severus. Sé que quieres respuestas pero, lamentablemente, no puedo dártelas aún. No me siento preparado para eso y, sinceramente, tampoco creo que lo estés tú —le dijo Harry con una ceja levantada, muy al estilo Snape.

Severus no pudo más que elogiar al joven. Saber qué decisiones tomar, en cierto momento, también era algo que debiese ser premiado. A veces, simplemente eso, hacía la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

—Está bien, Harry —le dijo. Sin poder condenar esa parte de él que quería, sin lugar a dudas, vitorear al joven que estaba frente al él, que lo había acompañado cuando nadie más estuvo ahí, que había perdurado en la adversidad.

Harry le sonrió.

Feliz. Abiertamente feliz.

Snape sintió como si la tormenta abriera paso al verano. Así. Sin más. De invierno a verano con una sonrisa. Con una sonrisa verdadera de Harry Potter.

Definitivamente había algo mal con él.

Dumbledore se quedó un buen rato con ellos. Desayunaron todos juntos conversando cosas sin importancia, la ligereza que había llegado junto a Dumbledore fue bien recibida por ambos magos. Si bien los dos necesitaban respuestas, también ambos sabían que algunas respuestas necesitan tiempo para ser expresadas.

Los dos estaban dispuestos a esperar. Al menos un rato.

El desayuno pasó sin ningún incidente. Luego de que reposaron adecuadamente, Albus los instó a irse con la promesa de avisarle a todos que ya se encontraban reposando en su casa, y que estarían esperando las visitas correspondientes… En dosis adecuadas. Claramente eso era para los Weasleys.

Al llegar a casa Snape no pudo más que sorprenderse. Por supuesto que recordaba su casa, pero el sentimiento que lo embargó en cuanto cruzó el umbral era sin precedentes, no recordaba haber sentido que llegaba a su hogar con esa magnitud nunca antes. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts, los primeros años.

Severus sentía la urgencia de tocar sus cosas, el sillón en el que siempre se sentaba (que estaba demasiado cerca del sillón de Harry, para su gusto), sus libros, la vinoteca exquisitamente decorada, pero prefirió ir a ver su laboratorio. Necesitaba saber qué ingredientes había utilizado durante el accidente.

Estaba todo limpio, ordenado. Incluso, no había rastro alguno de que había ocurrido algo en su laboratorio, _¿pero qué de…?_

—Har… ¡Potter!

Harry escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Se había servido un poco de whisky de fuego, del mejor que tenían, para pasar el mal rato, y para prepararse para lo que vendría. Sentía que los días que quedaban antes de la boda, si es que la hacían, serían un verdadero martirio. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Severus que estaban enamorados el uno del otro? ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Seguían siendo novios, siquiera?

Respondió con un suspiro. La voz venía del Laboratorio, no le sorprendió ver a Severus paseando como depredador buscando a su presa. Ahora que lo pensaba, por supuesto que no encontrarían el desorden que dejaron al salir.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, muy a lo Snape.

—Severus, tenemos elfos domésticos. Dobby y Kreacher se encargan de casi todo, menos de cocinar, por eso no recuerdas tus horarios de comida, te gusta — _nos gusta_ — cocinar y lo haces — _hacemos_ — casi siempre, a menos, claro, que estés muy ocupado con las pociones, que preparas de manera freelancer, a veces, solo por placer.

Severus lo miraba bastante sorprendido. Harry no entendía muy bien por qué.

—Uh, ¿algo más?

—¿Cocinarás tú, Potter? —A Harry lo tomó desprevenido la pregunta. Severus lo miraba curioso y, estaba seguro, sin darse cuenta de que estaba rogándole con la mirada.

Harry no pudo negarse.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Harry ahora lo miró dudoso.

—Pensé que estabas…

—Sí, cuando termine de interrogar a los elfos podríamos cocinar juntos. ¿Siempre fuiste bueno para cocinar? —A Harry esa pregunta le dolió más de lo que admitiría.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué, ilumíname, eras tan malo en Pociones? —preguntó Severus con verdadera curiosidad y con una sonrisa torcida.

—Quizás no tenía un Profesor adecuado —le respondió Harry con una sonrisa traviesa.

Entonces, luego de la sorpresa, Severus comenzó a reír. A reír de verdad. Al principio Harry no entendía por qué tanta risa, pero luego comenzó a reír también.

Sentía que hace días que no reía así.

Estuvieron así por lo que pareció una eternidad. Riéndose juntos. Ambos sintiéndose menos pesados luego de eso.

—Potter, creo que ahora entiendo por qué vivo contigo —le dijo Severus mientras se secaba unas lágrimas de risa.

Luego de que Snape interrogó adecuadamente a los elfos domésticos y de enterarse, de esta manera, que habían limpiado todo en los días que estuvieron fuera se dirigió a la cocina.

Le causaba un poco de curiosidad cómo es que habían encontrado esta casa. Era, prácticamente, la mejor combinación de sus deseos e, imaginaba, los deseos de Potter. ¿O simplemente la habían arrendado o comprado así? No estaba seguro de preguntar, quizás era un tema delicado entre Potter y él, no podría saberlo.

Snape pensó que le podría molestar la cercanía de Potter al cocinar. Se sorprendió de que así no fuera. Además, se asombró de lo bien que se complementaban. Prepararon Baked Potatoes acompañado de una variedad de ensaladas, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo, es más, era como si su cuerpo estuviera más que acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo con el mocoso.

De vez en cuando rozaba las manos de Potter sin querer, mientras le acercaba alguna especia o le pasaba algún plato. Se sorprendió de encontrarse a sí mismo anhelando ese calor, ese toque ligero. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso.

Así pasaron un par de días. Los familiares de ambos iban a verlos, para saber cómo se encontraban.

Harry le tenía dicho a todos que no dijeran ni hicieran nada que pudiese hacer sospechar a Severus. Ese día en particular habían desfilado por la casa desde temprano en la mañana, desde Albus Dumbledore a los Weasley, incluyendo a Molly, Arthur y los gemelos. Para cuando llegaron Remus y Sirius por la tarde, Snape estaba agotado. No recordaba que, en su vida, hubiese tratado con tanta gente, sin considerar a los alumnos de Hogwarts, por supuesto.

Ellos, sin embargo, lo trataban amistosamente. Él, por supuesto, no podía responder con animosidad a los amables comentarios y la preocupación de ambos magos. Claro, de vez en cuando podía ver cómo Sirius se mordía por dentro la mejilla para no soltar algún comentario mordaz, si no aceptara que eso lo decepcionaba profundamente no sería ser él mismo, ¿no? No obstante, por mucha memoria que hiciera, no podía recordar desde cuándo se trataban así, ¿sería una conclusión obvia considerando que vivía con su ahijado?

Pero eso no era lo único extraño, en estos días que habían pasado desde que había vuelto de San Mungo, podía notar que ambos elfos domésticos se comportaban raro cerca de él. No es que Dobby o Kreacher fueran muy normales, para empezar, pero actuaban incluso más raro: evitaban darle respuestas a algunas de sus preguntas, si es que respondían era solo la primera palabra antes de comenzar a hablar para ellos mismos cosas como “el amo nos dijo que no dijéramos nada” o “el amo nos pidió guardar el secreto”. Por lo mismo, le había preguntado a Potter al respecto, éste se había hecho el desentendido con sorprendente soltura. Snape sabía que era cosa de Potter, pero si el mocoso no le quería decir, no lo haría.

Además, claro, del evidente hecho de que la mayoría de las cosas parecían que hubiesen sido hechas para una _pareja_. O sea, no le molestaba el hecho de que su cepillo estuviese al lado del de Harry, pero antes pensaba que eso sería inimaginable. O del hecho de que sus sillones estuviesen tan juntos, o que hubiesen muchas fotos de ellos compartiendo. Le parecía, a lo menos, increíble y le seguía causando mucha preocupación el hecho de vivir con el mago más joven, ¿por qué él de entre todas las personas? ¿Tendría algo que ver con cómo se sentía cuando se rozaban o Potter le sonreía -por error, claro-?

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Quizás, simplemente, se habían visto arrastrados a esta situación para poder arrendar o comprar esta espectacular casa.

—¿Quieren quedarse a cenar? —se oyó decir.

¿De dónde había salido eso? La verdad es que sentía vértigo, pero no quería arruinarle la velada a Potter. El joven mago lo había estado cuidando bastante bien, para sorpresa de Severus. Era diligente y atento, si notaba aunque sea el mínimo cambio de tono en la piel o la voz de Snape, le preguntaba inmediatamente cómo se encontraba, casi todas las mañana hablaba con el Medicucho de White, y le hacían un cuestionario completo, además de considerar si medicarlo o no. El medimago había insistido en que, sin saber qué poción había sido, lo ideal era no medicarlo ni hacerle algún tratamiento que pudiese ser contraproducente.

Así que cenó con los sacos de pulgas y Potter. Vaya sorpresa. Lo que sí fue sorprendente fue que tampoco discutieron. Claro que hubo comentarios sarcásticos, pero nada grave. Es más, ambos lo miraban casi con pena, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Prefería mil veces discutir con ellos a que lo miraran así, ¡no había quedado invalido, por las barbas de Merlín!

Así que, cuando Harry fue a despedirlos, aunque él dijo que iría a su laboratorio, en realidad los siguió a hurtadillas para espiarlos.

—Realmente no entiendo por qué no podemos decirle —escuchó la voz frustrada de Lupin.

—Remus, ya hablamos esto…

—Simplemente no quieres que…

Pero esta vez Sirius interrumpió a Remus.

—Amor, no le digas a Harry cómo hacer sus cosas. Ya sabemos cómo es. Es igual de terco que James y Lily, lo sacó por partida doble. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Sin embargo, cachorro, si te sientes, ya sabes... demasiado triste o algo, no dudes en hacernos saber. Estamos preocupados…

—Lo sé, y gracias.

—¿Y cómo van los arreglos de la boda? —escuchó Snape que preguntaba Lupin.

Esa pregunta alarmó a Snape. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía extrañamente agitado, lo más importante, ¿Potter se casaría? ¿Con quién?

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

—Bien, faltaban solo algunos detalles, pero Hermione se está encargando de eso ahora.

—Cuidar a Snape debe ser… —comenzó Remus, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

—No, es decir. No es tan malo. La verdad no sé cómo abordar esto o cómo sentirme, fue un accidente. Él nunca haría algo así a propósito, todos lo sabemos.

¿Qué? ¿Él estaba tratando de boicotear la boda de Potter con quien sabe qué pelafustán? No, él no llegaría a los extremos de un auto-atentado para impedir la boda de Potter… ¿cierto? En primer lugar, ¿por qué lo haría? Las cosas que sentía cuando se rozaban solo eran producto de su imaginación: desvaríos de alguien que había sufrido una concusión. Nada más, nada menos.

¿O no?

_¡Demonios!_

La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. Sentía que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué hacía Potter pasando el tiempo con él, cuidándolo? ¡Debería estar con su novia! Se apoyó contra la pared mantener el equilibrio. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en mantenerse en pie.

—No quise decir eso…

—Lo sé, no se preocupen. Estaremos bien. Pronto volverá su memoria, y si así no fuese, posponer la boda es una opción que estoy dispuesto a tomar por el bien de Severus.

—Mi cachorro… Has madurado tanto —le dijo dulcemente Sirius.

¡No! ¿Acaso Potter estaba loco? Postergando su boda, ¿¡por él!? Quiso interrumpir, gritar, decir tantas cosas. Pero sus labios solo se fruncieron. Estaba conmovido, pero no sabía por qué, tampoco quería saber.

—Severus, ¿estás bien?

Severus abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Potter muy cerca, observándolo con preocupación. Era la segunda vez que veía tan marcadamente la preocupación en el semblante de Harry, era tanto que quiso llorar y decirle que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien.

Pero no lo estaba.

—Estoy bien, Potter.

—Te desmayaste. —le dijo mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

—Me sorprende que tu cerebro no haya madurado más en todos estos años. Y no, gracias, tuve una concusión, no estoy inválido —le dijo mientras trataba de pararse solo.

—Es por eso mismo que te ayudo, Snape —le dijo Potter sin paciencia.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casarías? —no había querido preguntarle, pero ahí estaba. Sus labios moviéndose por sí mismos. Tampoco había querido mirar a Potter a la cara, pero se sentía desdichado y, nada mejor que más desdicha para eso, ¿no?

Pero no fue ilusión o anticipación lo que pasó por la cara del mago más joven, sino que dolor y sufrimiento. ¿Diablos, acaso estaba en alguna relación tóxica y ahora, gracias a él, se había salvado?

—Porque ya lo sabías —contestó luego de una pausa.

Oh.

Era una de esas cosas que había olvidado. De las cosas importantes que había olvidado. Maldijo su suerte nuevamente.

—Realmente lo siento, Harry. —no sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo.

—No importa, lo importante ahora es que estés bien.

—Pero tu novia…

—¿Novia? —la cara de Potter ahora más atormentada. Suspiró sonoramente antes de agregar —Creo que debes dormir, Severus. Acabas de desmayarte, es tarde y necesitas descansar.

—Nadie me va a decir cuándo debería irme a la cama. —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Qué sorpresa, me llamo Harry Nadie Potter. Vamos, no seas terco.

Snape quería negarse, pero entre el desmayo y la conversación que había escuchado a hurtadillas, necesitaba pensar. ¿Y qué mejor que pensar en un lugar oscuro y cómodo? Si pudiese consumir alcohol todo estaría en su lugar… Aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto. Muy dentro suyo sabía que había algo profundamente trastocado en su vida actual, algo que no estaba así antes del accidente, nadie más que él parecía darse cuenta. ¿Sería otro de sus desvaríos? No. Desde que había sido espía, sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a su intuición. Hasta Dumbledore le había dicho que confiara en sus instintos. De alguna manera encontraría la respuesta.

Al día siguiente despertó desorientado y débil. Había soñado con Harry, viviendo con él, pero no solo como compañeros de hogar, sino que, como novios. Había sido demasiado extraño, pero se había sentido inesperadamente cálido y… ¿bien?

Maldijo internamente.

El mocoso se casaría, por las barbas de Merlín. No había nada que él pudiera hacer, ¿o sí? ¿No había provocado un auto-atentado para impedir su boda? Eso no tenía sentido, honestamente. Aunque una parte de él haría lo que fuera por lograr sus objetivos, otra parte se consideraba un caballero.

No estaba seguro de nada.

Bajó lentamente hacia la cocina. Olía bastante bien, así que supuso que Harry estaría preparando el desayuno.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando la sensación de desorientación se acrecentó considerablemente. Severus sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas antes de caer sin consciencia al piso. Harry alcanzó a retrasar su caída, mágicamente, para que no se golpeara. Llamó rápidamente al Dr. White para que viniera a verlo, no quería mover a Severus más de lo estrictamente necesario.

El Dr. White llegó por la red Floo. Era temprano por la mañana, así que había sido arrastrado lejos de su casa prácticamente en bata de dormir.

Nadie le prestó atención a ese detalle. En lo que había demorado en llegar, Severus ya había recuperado su conciencia. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque aún no se sentía del todo bien.

—Harry, qué bueno que me llamaste inmediatamente. Veremos qué podemos hacer.

Sacó su varita para hacerle un examen rápido.

—Mhm, sus parámetros están normales y su núcleo mágico también. Se debe haber descompensado, como te dije, es normal que pase con los pacientes que tienen esta clase de accidentes.

—Es un alivio escucharlo, por un momento pensé que no despertaría jamás.

Ambos se alejaron del que parecía el cuerpo inconsciente de Snape. Harry se sirvió un vaso de whisky de fuego, le ofreció al Dr. White, quien lo rechazó.

—Harry, sé que esto es muy difícil, pero quiero hacerte saber que si él no recupera su memoria… Bueno, yo...

—Señor White…

—Te dije que me llamaras Ignotus —dijo suavemente, mientras se acercaba a Harry.

Severus estaba atónito. ¿Acaso el medicucho de pacotilla estaba tratando de robarle su Harry? Sentía que el pecho le quemaba de rabia, pero quería saber qué pasaría. Tampoco quería ahondar mucho en sus sentimientos, aunque cada poro de su cuerpo le dijera que tenía que separar a ese esperpento de medibrujo de Potter -lo más lejos posible-, otro lado de él solo quería saber qué haría Harry.

—Señor White, tiene que entender que yo…

Snape no pudo saber qué iba a decir Potter, porque de un momento a otro su cuerpo se movió por sí mismo. Vio que Harry estaba siendo presionado contra la pared, el medicucho a punto de besarlo, pero un hechizo aturdidor salió con fuerza de la varita de Snape, provocando que el medimago saliera disparado varios metros lejos de Harry. Su Harry.

Severus se sentía realmente molesto. Ni siquiera cuando Dumbledore le había pedido que lo matara, sin contarle el plan que tenía de fingir su muerte, se había sentido así de enojado. Miró a Harry echando chispas por los ojos. Harry había corrido al lado del doctor de mierda y lo miraba sorprendido.

—No tenías que hacer eso, Severus.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad. Severus respondió.

—Entiendo. La verdad no tengo nada que hacer aquí, entre ustedes.

Harry lo miró sorprendido primero, luego con una amabilidad que Severus no pudo tolerar. Volteó para subir a su habitación, pero Harry lo llamó.

—Severus, no te hagas falsas impresiones. Agradezco lo que hiciste, él sí se estaba aprovechando de la situación…

—Tú pudiste haberle dicho que no… —Snape odiaba lo vulnerable e inseguro que se oía a sí mismo. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Él solo quería que Harry no se besara con nadie más. ¿Acaso White era su novio? No entendía nada.

—Estaba a punto de desmayarlo cuando actuaste. No pensé que me fuera a besar, me tomó desprevenido.

Snape sabía que Harry no mentía.

—Quiero saber, ¿por qué te importa, Severus? —le preguntó Harry, mientras se paraba y se acercaba.

Severus comenzó a sentir cómo su cuerpo se ponía caliente. Muy caliente. Sabía, incluso, que un fuerte rubor adornaba sus pálidas facciones.

—No es nada que debas saber —le dijo, evitando su mirada. Se iba a retirar, pero Harry lo retuvo, sosteniéndolo del hombro.

—Por supuesto que debo saberlo, por el bien de la convivencia y de nuestra sanidad mental. Tenemos que dejar las cosas claras, ¿no crees? —dijo lo último, con un tono más grave.

A Severus le pareció endiablademente sexy. Tragó duro.

—B-bueno, simplemente me pareció molesto que invitaras a otros hombres mientras yo estaba aquí… —respondió Snape demasiado apurado para pensar su respuesta adecuadamente.

—¿Otros hombres? ¿No te gustaría que otros hombres me besaran…? —Harry dejó la pregunta suspendida en el aire, sabiendo que Snape entendería lo que no dijo.

_¿No te gustaría que otros me besaran... salvo tú?_

Snape cada vez se sentía más nervioso. Harry se había acercado paulatinamente. Estaban realmente cerca uno del otro, Snape podía oler la respiración del mago más joven: era intoxicante. No sabía por qué, pero comenzó a mirarle los labios. Ya lo había notado antes, pero los labios finos y rosados de Harry siempre le habían llamado la atención, incluso cuando era su alumno. Sabía que era impropio, pero en ese momento no le gustaba como ahora.

 _¿Como ahora?_ Definitivamente había algo mal con su cerebro esta mañana. Algo más mal de lo que ya estaba, con el accidente y todo lo que vino después.

Estaba pensando cuidadosamente, cuando se oyó decir:

—No, no me gusta.

Harry sonrió complacido antes de besarlo y agregar:

—Qué bien, a mí tampoco.

Esta vez Snape tomó la cara del menor y lo besó con pasión. El sabor de Harry se sentía tan familiar que le empezó a dar vuelta la cabeza.

—Creo que… —pero no alcanzó a decir nada más. Se desmayó pensando que si moría en ese instante, moriría siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Despertó luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—¿Dónde está White? —sentía su boca seca, pero tenía sus prioridades bien claras.

—Se fue, por supuesto. Y no creo que lo volvamos a ver pronto…

—Espero que no lo volvamos a ver nunca… —dijo Snape mordazmente.

Harry sonrió. Este se parecía más a su Snape, aunque no sabría decir por qué.

—Harry, quiero decirte que… —Snape tragó, le costaba decir estas cosas. Hablar de sus sentimientos nunca había sido fácil para él. —Quiero decirte que te amo. Gracias por todo y lo siento.

Severus vio como la sorpresa inundaba el rostro de Harry, luego alegria. Tanta alegría que comenzó a llorar.

—¡Has recuperado tu memoria, gracias a Merlín! —Harry simplemente lo sabía. Quizás era por la mirada llena de amor de Severus o porque ya no estaba siendo un idiota, pero lo sabía. Lo abrazó fuertemente. Como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca más. —Yo realmente pensé que no lo harías.

—No te librarás tan fácilmente de mí —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras besaba su cuello, que era lo que tenía a su alcance.

Harry rió, aún entre lágrimas.

—Realmente lo siento, Harry. Te hice pasar por todo esto debido a que me descuidé…

—Está bien, ya todo está bien.

—No, no entiendes. Me confié y te hice sufrir, yo no merezco…

—Severus, —le dijo Harry mientras tomaba su rostro y lo ponía a su altura. Lo miró a los ojos, serio. —fue un accidente. No es tu culpa. ¿Pudiste haber tomado más precauciones? Sí. ¿Lo harás en el futuro? Más te vale. Y si no, pues yo no tengo problema alguno en enamorarte otra vez.

—Mocoso insolente —le dijo mientras lo besaba suavemente.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry le preguntó.

—¿Sabes que nos casamos en dos días, no?

Severus solo pudo reir.

La boda se celebraría en el claro de un bosque de verde arboleda y pasto del mismo color. Habían grandes glicinias adornando el lugar, además de flores blancas que le daban al paraje un toque feérico. Habían lámparas de papel que serían encendidas al anochecer, de un pálido naranja. Sillas para todos los invitados, con el correspondiente pasillo entre medio, para dejar pasar al novio. Las sillas haciendo juego con sus trajes, por un lado, las sillas verde profundo para los invitados de Harry y, por otro lado, las sillas de un profundo azul para sus invitados. Aunque, al final, eso no había importado, no es que tuviera muchas personas a las que invitar.

No le extrañó ver a todos reunidos por ellos: Albus y Minerva, además de los otros profesores de Hogwarts, incluido Neville Longbottom. También estaban, por supuesto, los Weasleys, Ron y Hermione, Remus. Sirius estaría acompañado a Harry durante su entrada. Incluso habían sido invitados Draco, Lucius y Narcissa, quienes se habían salvado de Azkaban, al igual que él, gracias al hombre estupendo que estaba a su lado.

Harry se acercaba del brazo de Sirius, la suave brisa movía sus cabellos delicadamente.

El verde que usaba Harry acentuaba sus características distintivas: sus ojos color jade relucían con intensidad. Snape no pudo más que tragar duro. Admirando al hombre que amaba, no podía entender por qué había olvidado las caricias, las conversaciones, los susurros, el aliento cálido, los días luminosos y los oscuros también... Maldecía su mala suerte, pero ahora el accidente y sus consecuencias ya habían pasado y podrían casarse sin ningún otro malentendido de por medio. Ya el simple hecho de poder casarse era para él la mejor de las noticias.

Cuando había recuperado sus recuerdos y se había enterado que faltaban solo un par de días se había querido morir, pero Harry le aseguró que estaba todo arreglado y que, si quería, podían postergar la boda. Severus, declinó, por supuesto. Habían estado planeando la boda desde hace seis meses atrás, no iba a malgastar ese esfuerzo porque se estaba recuperando de una concusión. Aunque, a decir verdad, se sentía más aliviado de darse cuenta que, en realidad, su accidente había sido solo eso, un accidente. No había sido un atentado contra la boda de Potter. Se había reído de sí mismo por las estúpidas hipótesis que había pensado. Con todas esas emociones de por medio, lo único que quería era concretar este proceso no solo de su vida y la de Harry, sino que era un proceso en la relación entre ellos también.

Tenían que seguir avanzado, construyendo su futuro juntos.

Comenzaron a decir sus votos, los pétalos de glicinia cayendo sobre ellos dándole a todo un aire aún más mágico. La suave luz anaranjada del atardecer suavizando los rasgos de ambos. Sus dulces palabras de amor eterno resonando en las profundidades del bosque y el susurro de las hojas y pétalos haciendo ecos de las promesas de velar y honrar el vínculo. El viento se agitó un poco, como si estuviese aceptando las promesas allí vertidas.

En cuanto se fue la última luz del crepúsculo y Severus terminó de decir sus votos, hubo un momento de completo silencio. Ni siquiera las aves o las hojas de los árboles moviéndose.

Y entonces se besaron, mientras se encendían las lámparas.

Fue en ese momento que Severus lo supo con toda certeza: todos los momentos de su vida lo habían traído a este momento. Era un punto de inflexión en su historia, un antes y un después. El accidente solo había sido una prueba, de esas pruebas estúpidas, tontas y extrañas que te pone la vida delante.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor —le susurró en la oreja a Harry, antes de besarlo nuevamente. —Será la única vez que te diga así, al menos hasta las Bodas de Oro.

—O sea, ¿planeas seguir conmigo en cincuenta años más? Creo que ese es el mejor regalo que pude haber tenido. No esta boda, ni que me dijeras amor. —le respondió Harry, coqueto.

—Mocoso atrevido —le respondió Snape mientras sentía que se ruborizaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo alargaré más adelante. Han sido unos meses de locos y no me pude extender todo lo que quería, espero lo hayan disfrutado de todas maneras <3


End file.
